stategovernmentsintheunitedstatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Adam Putnam
|birth_place = Bartow, Florida |death_date = |death_place = |party = Republican Party |spouse = Melissa Putnam |alma_mater = University of Florida }} Adam H. Putnam (born July 31, 1974) is the current Florida Commissioner of Agriculture and the former U.S. Representative for , serving from 2001 until 2011. He is a member of the Republican Party. Early life, education and career Putnam was born in Bartow, Florida. He graduated from Bartow High School and attended the University of Florida, graduating with a Bachelor of Science in food and resource economics. While at the University of Florida, Putnam was a brother of Alpha Gamma Rho fraternity. Putnam also served in the Florida House of Representatives from 1996 to 2000. U.S. House of Representatives Committee assignments *'Committee on Financial Services' **Subcommittee on Capital Markets, Insurance, and Government Sponsored Enterprises **Subcommittee on Housing and Community Opportunity Tenure In February 2006, Putnam became a member of the House leadership, assuming the role of chairman of the House Republican Policy Committee, the fifth-ranking Republican leadership position in the House. In November 2006, Putnam was elected by his colleagues as House Republican Conference Chairman, the third-highest ranking position.CNN.com Friday, November 17, 2006 Putnam gets No. 3 House GOP leadership post Following House Republican losses in the 2008 general election, Putnam resigned his post as Conference Chairman.http://www.whbf.com/Global/story.asp?S=9378682 In 2010 The Florida Independent reported that Putnam had earmarked $100,000 for an abscission chemical used in citrus harvesting that The Florida Independent said would benefit his family's citrus business.Chamlee, Virginia. "Florida representatives receive low marks from taxpayer watchdog group." The Florida Independent. 2010-08-23. Retrieved 2010-10-28. Putnam described himself as one of Congress's leading supporters of developmental education for children from low-income families and was the author of the Head Start Accountability Bill. Putnam was also the co-chairman of the Congressional Sportsmen's Caucus. He was the youngest member of Congress when he took office in 2001 at age 26, just one year after becoming constitutionally eligible. In 2005, Patrick McHenry, a year younger than Putnam and a Southern Republican, was elected to Congress. However, McHenry was 29 at his inauguration, meaning of all members of Congress at the time, Putnam had still taken office the earliest in his life. This distinction would hold until Putnam left the House in 2011. Putnam is a signer of the Taxpayer Protection Pledge.Current Taxpayer Protection Pledge Signers Gonzales' ouster After the numerous calls by Democrats, including Rep. Nancy Pelosi (D-CA), Speaker of the House and Senate Majority Leader Sen. Harry Reid (D-NV), Putnam became the top Republican in either House to call for the ouster of former U.S. Attorney General Alberto Gonzales. "For the good of the nation, I think it is time for fresh leadership at the Department of Justice," Putnam said.Smith, Donna. "House Republican Leader Says Gonzales Should Go." Reuters. 2007-04-20. Retrieved 2010-10-28. This move was met with surprise by many Republicans, who were remaining silent on the Gonzales issue. However, Putnam mentioned that there remained severe discontent within the GOP circle over Gonzales and as the Chairman of the House Republican Conference, he thought that it was important to send this message out. Political campaigns 2010 In February 2009, Putnam declared himself a candidate for Florida Commissioner of Agriculture in the 2010 election and that he would complete his 5th term in Congress. Putnam won the election over Democratic opponent Scott Maddox with 56% of the vote. References External links *Congressman Adam Putnam official U.S. House site *Adam Putnam for Commissioner of Agriculture official campaign site * *Opie's All Grown Up Now US News and World Report, December 3, 2006 *Opie? National Review, July 30, 2007 Category:University of Florida alumni Category:1974 births Category:American Episcopalians Category:Living people Category:Members of the Florida House of Representatives Category:Members of the United States House of Representatives from Florida Category:People from Bartow, Florida Category:Florida Republicans Category:State cabinet secretaries of Florida Category:Florida Commissioners of Agriculture de:Adam Putnam pl:Adam Putnam sv:Adam Putnam